


Before or after?

by thekardemomme



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Even Bech Næsheim is Extra, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekardemomme/pseuds/thekardemomme
Summary: Before AND after Even posted to Isak's instagram





	Before or after?

**Author's Note:**

> you know I had to

Isak sighs, closing his eyes and trying to catch his breath. “Thank fuck for not having school today,” he says, his voice barely more than a slur as he rests his head on Even's chest. “And thank fuck that we have our own place now. I like not having to be quiet.”

“It's not like you made an effort to be quiet before,” Even laughs.

“True.” Isak shifts, resting his head against Even's bicep. Even shifts to draw slow patterns on Isak's chest, where they'd just used Isak's tee shirt to...clean up. “I think we should just skip the whole week.”

“The 10%.”

“Fuck the 10%. The principal likes me.” Isak shifts to press light kisses to the inside of Even's arm. “And you can claim to have a medical excuse.”

“Seems like the abuse of a privilege to me.”

“All's fair in love and war.”

Even smiles slightly, leaning over to slot their lips together. Isak hums into it, resting his hand on Even's cheek. He licks along Even's bottom lip and things get heated quickly, all slick lips and soft tongues, and teeth clicking every now and then. Isak's beginning to think the prospect of round 2 doesn't sound too bad at all, overstimulation be damned, but then Even is pulling back abruptly. Isak whines and tries to pull him back in for more kisses, and then realizes that Even is holding his phone up in the air.

Isak whines, “Give it back, what the fuck are you doing?” Even opens Instagram and Isak groans again. “Don't you dare start an Instagram live, I will move out right the fuck now.”

“Such a fucking drama queen.” Even clicks on the camera to post a new photo, and panic spreads through Isak's body.

“Even, no!” Isak protests, reaching for his phone. Even laughs and uses his giraffe limbs to hold it just out of Isak's reach, their laughter ricocheting off the banisters and echoing through the whole room. It's a nice sound, one that sounds like home; and Isak would love to appreciate the sound, if only Even wasn't torturing him with the threat of posting a picture of them naked with a post-sex afterglow. “Stop, I fucking hate you,” Isak continues, reaching for his phone. He groans when Even's free hand grabs Isak's pulling it away from the phone.

Even takes the photo as Isak laughs, ducking his head in a half-assed attempt to hide. Even's hand leaves his as Even taps away on Isak's phone, out of Isak's line of sight. After a moment Even sets Isak's phone aside and curls back into Isak, smiling. “Halla,” he winks.

Isak pouts. “You better not have posted that. We're fucking naked.”

“Relax, baby,” Even soothes. But it's not a denial or a confirmation, so Isak just squints at him suspiciously. He watches as Even tries to stifle a laugh.

“What did you do.”

“Nothing!”

“Then give me my phone,” Isak challenges.

“No thanks.”

“Even. Give me my phone.”

“Get up and get it yourself.”

Isak sits up and leans over Even's body to grab his phone, only to find himself pressed back into the mattress with Even all around him a moment later. The smell is intoxicating, and makes Isak forget what his original mission was for a short moment. Once he comes back to, he looks up at Even and tilts his chin challengingly. “Get off of me.”

“You weren't saying that ten minutes ago.”

“I was otherwise occupied ten minutes ago. And besides,” he speaks over Even's laughter, “you weren't being a dickhead and holding my phone hostage ten minutes ago.”

“I was otherwise occupied,” Even winks.

Isak rolls his eyes. “Give me my phone.”

“Make me.”

That's how Isak ends up with Even's swollen lips pressed to his, fingers pulling and pushing at each other's skin. It's a good distraction on Even's part, because Isak loses his fucking mind in the kiss (even though Isak was the one who initiated it). Isak whimpers and moans into the kiss, tugging on the hairs at the nape of Even's neck, twirling the slightly damp curls around his fingers. Even's hands rest on the mattress, bracketing Isak's head, as he holds himself up. Isak is still drunk on the kiss but he uses Even's position to his advantage.

He shoves at Even's chest, making Even roll to the other side of Isak. Isak scrambles across the bed and grabs his phone, his stomach dropping when he sees notifications that people had liked his post — including Sana. He unlocks his phone and his jaw drops when he reads the caption. [Before or after?](https://instagram.com/p/BTjP3yfgjLG/)

“Even!” Isak scolds, and Even's doubled over with laughter, clutching his stomach and wiping at tears. “You're such a dick! My mum could see that! My sister could see that! Fuck, _Magnus_ will see it! Ugh.” He types out a quick comment, _INSTARAPE FRA EVEN !!!!!_

That's when his phone starts to buzz with the group chat.

  
**Jonas (15.31):**  

**Isak (15.31):** _ugh fuck you_

**Isak (15.31):** _that was EVEN_

**Mahdi (15.32** **):** _300kr says that the pic was taken after_

**Isak (** **15**. **32):**   _FUCK OFF_

**Jonas (15.32):**   _Even sure knows how to spend a holiday_

**Isak (15.32):** _I actually want to die_

**Even (15.32):** _Don't joke about that baby :D_

**Isak (15.32):** _Who the fuck said I was joking_

**Mahdi (15.32):**   _Issy chill_

**Jonas (15.33):** _Yeah Issy. At least you're getting laid, which is more than the rest of us can say_

**Even (15.33):** _And Magnus_

**Mahdi (15.33):** _Magnus isn't getting laid that much_

**Even (15.33):** _Vilde begs to differ_

**Magnus (15.33):** _EXTRA BECH NÆSHEIM STRIKES AGAIN_

**Isak (15.34):** _Extra?_

**Jonas (15.34):** _wtf_

**Magnus (15.34):** _HE DID THAT_

**Magnus (15.34):** _I can't believe Even actually Did That_

**Magnus (15.34):**

****

**Even (15.35):** _I live to serve :D_

**Isak (15.35):** _You're always serving looks so_

**Even (15.35):** _Aw baby :') <3_

**Jonas (15.36):** _300kr says they're about to fuck again_

**Isak (15.41):** _FUCK OFF_

**Magnus (15.42):** _What's this about me and Vilde?_

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated xo


End file.
